lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheezi
Cheezi is a crazy hyena who appears in The Lion Guard. He is a member of Janja's clan. Appearance Cheezi has clips on both of his ears, which are black and round at the top, and a large reddish nose. He is quite skinny, with a long, spiky black mane that reaches his shoulders and spotted gray fur. Three strands on his mane stick upward and then curl forward above his head, and he has fewer spots than either Janja or Chungu. His muzzle and spots are dark gray, and his paws are black. His tongue is usually sticking out of his mouth unless he is talking or singing, and he has long canine teeth. His tail is thin and scruffy. Personality Cheezi has been shown to appear much crazier than he actually is. He is prone to heavy laughter and sticking his tongue out, though has a much tougher grip on his mission than his friend, Chungu. Like the rest of Janja's clan, Cheezi is greedy and gluttonous, with no respect for the Circle of Life. He is fairly dimwitted and relies on Janja to make decisions for him. Though obedient to Janja, he is also willing to avoid sharing information with his leader for fear of facing Janja's anger.The Call of the Drongo Cheezi is implied to be interested in fighting, showing disappointment when he at first believes that they won't be fighting, and again when his leader makes a hasty retreat.Can't Wait to be Queen However, he is very hesitant to meet up with the Lion Guard, and often chooses to be cautious around them. If given the chance, Cheezi will gladly follow their rules, so long as he gets something out of the deal.New Crew History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Like most hyenas, Cheezi is starving in the Outlands. After contemplating on eating a baobab fruit he is sent by his leader, Janja to get him some lunch. He and Chungu grab Bunga when he enters the Outlands to find his ball. Although Kion is nearby, he and Chungu taunt the young cub, until eventually Kion lets out a huge roar that sends both hyenas into shock, allowing the honey badger to escape. Later, he and the other hyenas receive a message from Mzingo of the new Lion Guard being formed. Janja then sings Tonight We Strike as he declares that they will take down as many animals as they can in an attempt to stop this from happening, and Cheezi joins the other hyenas in the raid. However, he is taken out by the Lion Guard and, once Kion uses the Roar of the Elders a second time, he and the other hyenas scatter. Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots Chungu, Cheezi, and Janja are seen at the beginning of the episode chasing a herd of antelope in hopes of getting a meal. The clan is quickly spotted by the Lion Guard. Kion chases the clan into the Outlands while the rest of the Lion Guard calm the herd. Later, Janja assembles Chungu, Cheezi, and the rest of the clan to make sure that Jasiri leaves their territory. When Jasiri puts up a fight, Cheezi fights first, but misses his target and ends up smashing against a wall, landing in a heap on top of some other hyenas. After, the rest of the hyenas fight. Kion shows up to help defend Jasiri against the clan and the hyenas lose the battle after he performs the Roar of the Elders, and are seen scampering away at Janja's orders. Can't Wait to be Queen Cheezi listens to Janja's plan to take over the Pride Lands. When Kiara agrees to Mzingo's proposal and travels into the Outlands, he attacks her along with the rest of his clan. When the Lion Guard appears ready to battle the hyenas, Cheezi is surprised when his leader makes a hasty retreat, but follows his orders and leaves with him. Eye of the Beholder Cheezi and Chungu sneak up on a young wildebeest and prepare to attack it, but are quickly stopped by the Lion Guard. They make for a fast escape back into the Outlands, where Janja informs them of a new strategy on how to trap the Lion Guard since Ono is injured. Cheezi and Chungu still don't understand, but are willing to try the plan since it involves food. Cheezi and Chungu create rock piles to stop the Lion Guard, but the plan falls through, leaving the hyenas once again scampering back into the Outlands. The Kupatana Celebration Cheezi and his clan are seen running through the Outlands, chasing after a jackal pup who had trespassed into their territory. The pup turns sharply, sending Cheezi and the others skidding in the other direction and forming a pileup. Janja rolls free of the other hyenas and advances on the pup, who is backed into a wall, with Cheezi and Chungu on his flanks. Janja recalls that he had chased jackals out of his den the previous day, and decides to make an example of the pup. Cheezi grins as the hyenas charge forward, but when Janja lunges, he is intercepted by Kion, who has come to rescue the pup. Kion orders Janja to leave the pup alone, and Bunga reminds Janja that it's the day of Kupatana. This amuses Janja, who laughs and tells Kion that if he wants the pup, he can have him. Surprised, Kion steps off of Janja, and the hyena clan retreats further into the Outlands. Fuli's New Family Cheezi is sitting outside the hyena den when he spots Bunga entering the Outlands. He quickly rushes into the den to tell Janja, who is being groomed by Chungu. When Janja hears the news, the hyenas move out in hot pursuit of the honey badger, hoping to get a good meal. The hyenas surround Bunga, but Fuli arrives just in time to save him from being hyena food. Fuli and Bunga ride down a river full of lava, being chased by Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu. The rest of the Lion Guard arrives, and shortly after the trio of hyenas is trapped on a burning log, once again without a meal. Follow That Hippo! Janja, Cheezi and Chungu are sneaking around in the Pride Lands. They manage to avoid Ono's watchful eye by hiding in a bush, but when Cheezi exits their hiding place, a branch swings back and hits Chungu, causing him to loudly protest. Janja reminds him that Ono can still hear them, and Cheezi agrees, pointing out that they don't call Ono the "ears in the sky" for nothing. Janja contradicts him before leading Cheezi and Chungu away. The trio later is confused by the sight of Mtoto and his friends chasing a group of hyraxes. Janja, Cheezi and Chungu follow Mtoto and his friends, with Cheezi choosing to chase after Gumba, but they all manage to escape except for Mtoto himself. The hyena trio traps Mtoto near a lake, and Janja asks Cheezi and Chungu which part of Mtoto they'd like to eat first. Cheezi replies that he'd like to eat the ears, because they're chewy. But before the hyenas could attack, Beshte comes up out of the water shouting "Twende Kiboko!" The hyenas run backward in surprise, but decide to chase after Mtoto and Beshte by running along the riverbank. Cheezi and Janja attempt to attack Mtoto, but Mtoto ducks, and the two crash into each other instead. The hyenas continue to pursue Beshte and Mtoto, but the rest of the Lion Guard arrives on the scene, and Fuli knocks Cheezi and Chungu into a lake full of hungry crocodiles. The Call of the Drongo Cheezi, Chungu and Janja are chasing some impalas, until Beshte blocks the hyenas with his behind. Kion issues them with an order to leave, and they do so. After they leave, a voice sounding identical to Janja's leads Cheezi to believe that their leader is going to eat him. Janja disputes this, and the crew soon locate a drongo bird named Tamaa, and Cheezi seizes him. Janja agrees not to eat him, on the condition that he helps with his latest plan. Back with the impala herd, Cheezi still has Tamaa trapped in his jaws. Janja forces the bird to impersonate Kion, telling the impala to get out of the Pride Lands and into the Outlands due to the hyenas. Tamaa does so and asks to be released since he did as he was asked, but Janja instead decides to keep him, and Cheezi continues holding onto him. They return to the Outlands, where the impala have gathered together in a gorge. Janja takes the lead, leaving Cheezi still holding Tamaa with his mouth. Tamaa attempts to fool Cheezi and Chungu into letting him go, telling them that with him around, Janja would have no use for them. They soon catch on, so Tamaa impersonates Janja, telling them to set him free. Cheezi quickly obeys, though soon he and Chungu realise the mistake. They decide not to tell Janja, and rush over to join him. However, Tamaa starts to impersonate the Lion Guard, worrying the three hyenas. Although he initially falls for the plan, Janja soon notices that Cheezi is no longer in possession of Tamaa, and questions it. When Cheezi does not present him with an answer, he realises what is going on, and the hyenas locate the drongo. Just then, the real Lion Guard arrive, and Cheezi retreats into the Outlands with Chungu after their leader is ordered to leave. Paintings and Predictions ]] Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu are sneaking around in the Pride Lands. Janja points out a herd of tasty zebras, and Cheezi agrees. He asks his leader what they're going to do, and Janja explains that they'll follow the zebras, spook them, then attack them. Cheezi, Chungu, and Janja then sing Panic and Run as the follow the zebras, laughing when they finish. Once the zebras reach their home, with the hyenas having followed them, Cheezi asks Janja what they're going to do. Though Chungu wants to chase the zebras right then, Janja tells him that they must wait for Ono, who guided the zebras, to leave. Cheezi reminds Chungu to stick with the plan, then asks what the plan was. Janja orders him to just wait until his says "go". Chungu asks Cheezi what Janja is going to say, and Cheezi tells him "go", accidentally causing Chungu to charge towards the zebras. Cheezi follows, telling his companion to wait for him. As the zebras panic and run, Cheezi races towards them, pointing out that Janja was right. During the attack, Cheezi exclaims that the zebras are fast. He and Chungu chase after a zebra, and Cheezi then declares that the zebras never even saw them coming. As Chungu replies, Cheezi turns to look at him, only to crash into Beshte's backside. Dazed, Cheezi says that they never even saw the Guard coming. A short while later, he and Chungu flee back into the Outlands. The Mbali Fields Migration Cheezi, Chungu, and Janja walk approach the edge of a cliff after Muhimu's Son whinnies. Cheezi asks Janja if he heard it, and Janja replies that it sounded like a snack- a 'snack-pack'. Cheezi puts his paw above his eye and observes that that isn't all. He worriedly points out that Kion and Bunga are down with the zebras and the gazelles, too, but Janja is dismissive and reminds Cheezi that the zebras and gazelles will panic and run. Cheezi replies, "Oh, yeah!", and Janja explains that they will not even need to think to pick off the zebras and gazelles. Cheezi laughs with Chungu, to Janja's exasperation. The hyenas then run down the side of the slope, but as they charge forward, the zebras circle around Muhimu and her foal. Cheezi attempts to frighten them by leaning forward and making a wooing sound and snickering, but the zebras remain where they are. Janja and the hyenas then attack. Bunga tackles Cheezi, rolling him off of his paws. He holds Cheezi's tail while the hyena spins around in frantic circles and shouts. Still holding Cheezi's tail, Bunga swings him around before letting him go. He is flung into the air and crashes into Janja and Chungu. The hyena trio collapses onto the ground, Janja atop Cheezi and Chungu. The hyenas flee, Janja insisting that he doesn't like zebra anyway and Chungu declaring that it is too chewy. Cheezi, who is the last to leave the scene, agrees and adds that it is also too stripey. Janja's New Crew Cheezi, Janja, Chungu, Nne and Tano are nearby, with Janja plotting to use the sticky mud to their advantage whilst they feast on some nearby Wildebeests. Janja, however, slips on the mud himself and comes face to face with the Lion Guard. Cheezi and Chungu slide down to join him, followed by Nne and Tano. Cheezi and Chungu start to embarrass Janja in front of the Guard, inadvertently explaining his plan to them. Angered, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to blast them away back into the Outlands and Janja leaves annoyed. Soon after, he 'fires' Cheezi and Chungu. He promotes Nne and Tano to be his new crew members, banishing Cheezi and Chungu. Nne and Tano join in on Janja's command, scaring the two away. Dejected, Cheezi and Chungu are at a loss on where to go after realising that they have entered the Pride Lands. Chungu considers telling Janja that they finally did what he asked them to do, but Cheezi remembers his former leader's words. Cheezi then suggests cheering themselves up by pretending to be Janja, referring to each other as 'fur-brains'. It fails, and Cheezi starts to follow Chungu as he laments. He soon becomes distracted when he sees some antelopes. He and Cheezi try to roleplay as Janja again, believing that he would want them to get the antelope. They decide to go their own way to catch the antelope, but end up going the same way as each other and frighten them away. As the antelope run away, they comment that they hate how fast the prey moves. They perk up when they notice some animal bones near a cliff and decide to eat them instead, since they won't move. As they feast, a landslide of mud topples down and sweeps them away. Ono notices the two mud covered animals sliding down the steep hill and approaching the edge. He immediately alerts the rest of the Guard. Beshte leaps in and uses his body to stop them from sliding down further, and Bunga arrives to brings Cheezi to safety whilst Kion and Fuli bring Chungu to safety (unknowingly). When the hyenas reveal themselves, the Lion Guard are positive that Janja is nearby. Cheezi and Chungu become excited over their leader's possible return and explain to the Guard about what happened. After a short discussion between Kion and Ono, it is decided that they can stay, provided they clean up after the animals by eating only the carcasses, thus completing the Circle of Life instead of interfering with it. Cheezi and Chungu are only too happy to oblige, and chow down on a nearby carcass. As Cheezi and Chungu slumber, Nne and Tano pass by them whilst still chasing some oryxes. Janja chases after his new henchmen, but collides with his former crew. They are overjoyed to see their leader, but Janja refuses to pay them attention and continues chasing after Nne and Tano instead. Cheezi and Chungu decide that it must have been a dream, and they quickly go back to sleep to dream about Janja again. A short while later, the Lion Guard arrive and wake up the sleepy hyenas to ask if another recent stampede was their doing. But it soon becomes apparent that whilst Janja was involved, they were innocent. Cheezi and Chungu decide that it must have been 'dream Janja', and the Lion Guard realise that he must be around somewhere. Their suspicions are confirmed when they hear his voice, which excites Cheezi and Chungu. Together, they race off after the Lion Guard. They are elated to find their leader on a rock down a cliff. Janja reveals Nne and Tano's plan and the Lion Guard race away, leaving Janja to question who's going to help him. Cheezi and Chungu proceed to leap down, landing on top of their leader. Janja questions how it will help, but it turns out that Cheezi and Chungu just wanted to keep him company. Not long after, they hear the Roar of the Elders in the distance. This causes their rock to crumble, and plummet to the bottom of the cliff. The Lion Guard arrive to check that they're okay, before sending them home. Janja leaves first, but falters when Cheezi and Chungu don't follow him. He calls for his minions, and Cheezi and Chungu gleefully chase after him. In their euphoria, they bump into Janja and he responds with his usual nickname for them - 'fur-brains'. Cheezi and Chungu gratefully accept his insult, and the three run back to the Outlands. Lions of the Outlands Cheezi is referenced by Kion. When Jasiri arrives in the Pride Lands with a problem, he asks her if it's Janja and his hyenas, but she replies that it's actually lions causing the problem. Never Roar Again Cheezi, Chungu, Janja, Nne and Tano are chased out of the Pride Lands by the Lion Guard, having just stolen one gazelle. They hop over the border but, when their back is turned, Janja leaps back into the Pride Lands, leaving Cheezi to remind him that they were only just kicked out of the Pride Lands with slight agitation. Janja asks them when do they actually listen to the Lion Guard, and Chungu answers 'Never'. They re-enter the Pride Lands, where Cheezi becomes concerned having only just been kicked out of there. Janja grows angry towards Cheezi, but before he can say too much, he is interrupted by the Queen, Nala. She orders them to leave, but Janja feigns confusion. Cheezi tries to correct him, but Janja tells him to 'stuff it'. When Nala leaps towards them, Janja is adamant that they can take her on, and Cheezi readies himself for battle. He and the rest of his clan surround her, but Kion arrives just in time to stop them. His anger takes control and he unleashes a very powerful Roar of the Elders, which sends Cheezi and the rest of his clan spiralling back into the Outlands. Ono's Idol Cheezi, Chungu and Janja approach a group of klipspringers that are trapped on a cliff. Before they can reach them, Ono calls out to get their attention. Upon realizing that he's alone, Janja tells his cohorts to ignore him, and continue. Ono announces that he's going to use the "Hadithi Spin" and charges at them with a selection of strange spins, but ends up crashing into a wall instead. Cheezi and Chungu get excited at the prospect of more food, and run over to him while their leader gets the 'main course' ready. When they finally approach the egret, Ono warns them not to come any further. Cheezi laughs, noting that they know Ono is all alone. To his surprise, Fuli appears from around the cliffside, and warns them away. Cheezi and Chungu retreat, falling onto Janja along the way. Cheezi apologizes to his leader, while Chungu claims that Cheezi pushed him. Janja ignores their excuses, and calls for them to follow him to the klipspringers, which are getting away thanks to the other Guard members. When they start to cross, they are startled by Ono and a large eagle as they loop around them. They briefly stop, and Ono calls for Hadithi to continue. Cheezi and Chungu are oblivious to the name, but Janja recognizes it and becomes concerned. With Ono constantly looping around them, Cheezi complains that he's about to lose his lunch, but the three eventually fall into the water below. Cheezi questions who "that big guy with the feathers" was, and Janja irritably informs them that it's Hadithi, the legendary eagle, belittling them for not knowing. Much to his further annoyance, Cheezi and Chungu are thrilled to be beaten by a legend. Comics Which Way Out? Cheezi, Chungu and their leader Janja are in the Pride Lands. When the Lion Guard spot them, they run towards a large canyon, where they fool the Lion Guard into getting lost inside. The Lion Guard are able to escape the maze though, and Janja orders his henchmen to go after them. They all go different ways and soon realize that they have gotten themselves lost in their own trap. Songs *Tonight We Strike *Outta the Way *Panic and Run References fr:Cheezi Category:Characters Category:Hyenas Category:Male Characters Category:Outlanders Category:Main Characters Category:Villains